Mystery Island 03
by needtakehave
Summary: Vicki was supposed to be dead but here she was on some weird island. Samuel, from an AU, was dropped in it where he went looking for his sister but found Vicki instead.


**Fandom(s)**: Blood Singer (C. T. Adams), Mercy Thompson (Patricia Briggs)  
**Character(s)**: AU!Samuel Cornick (Mercy Thompson), Vicki Cooper (Blood Singer)  
**Relationship(s)**: AU!Samuel & Vicki  
**Rating**: PG  
**Backstory**: Basically, we have one huge island where all our characters end up. There is a powerful player pulling them all there for an unknown (to them) reason. These are the stories of them being there and any romantic relationships they have or form there. The threads stop at different points in our storylines and then pick up right after or a bit later, continuing the story.  
**Disclaimer**: This is a PSL (private storyline) role play between **needtakehave** and **sarah_jones** on InsaneJournal. This is not meant to be normal fanfiction. It's a log of our posts in the PSL RP. Not everything we write is canon - a lot of it is altered for our RP or used with AU (Alternate Reality) characters. Please don't post nasty comments because it doesn't read like normal fanfiction or isn't completely canon.

Vicki opened her eyes and looked up at the night sky. Part of a palm was moving slightly in the wind. Her eyes fixed on it as her brain tried to comprehend what was going on. Where was she, how did she get here and why did she even have eyes? Her eyes narrowed and she pushed herself up... with her hands!

"What the hell?" she muttered, her eyes widening as she looked down at her body. She had a body! She was... no, she could not be alive! She had died. She was a ghost. Then she sacrificed herself together with Pili to close the rift and seal off the demon dimension. This just wasn't possible. How could she be alive?

Jumping up she looked around. Was this the afterlife? Did it just seem like she was alive? Her eyes fixed on the ocean nearby. Was there an ocean in the afterlife? Was there even an afterlife? Well, there had to be. She couldn't just be alive again, could she?

Samuel looked around.

He'd been out strolling, well, about ready to shift forms and take off, when he heard a sound, a female if he wasn't mistaken though he couldn't be completely sure since he hadn't changed.

"Hello?" he called out hesitantly. He really didn't want to talk to anyone but he didn't want to be rude and the woman might need help, since this was out in the woods in the middle of nowhere.

Vicki turned around when she heard a voice. It came from the jungle that started just a few feet away, next to the beach she was standing on.

"Hello," she called back, walking towards the jungle. She didn't really understand what was going on, so it probably was a good idea to talk to whoever had spoken.

Leaning slightly against an exotic looking tree Vicki tried to make out something in the jungle. It was darker in there than on the beach, but after a moment she could just make out enough. A man was coming towards her. He looked... familiar. She didn't know him, but she was sure this wasn't the first time she saw him. Had she actually seen him before? Or maybe in a vision? She wasn't sure. She had had so many visions in her life that they nearly drove her nuts, she couldn't be expected to remember them all, could she?

Samuel stopped before he'd have gotten too close to the woman. He didn't want to scare her and for some unknown reason, he could instantly tell that she was if nothing else, a little wary but he felt like she was more than that. He'd have laughed at the thought of him being scary if not for the fact that he was after all, a man and a wolf at that. Still though, he'd never hurt a woman.

"Hello. Are you alright?"

Vicki tilted her head slightly as she looked him up and down, trying to remember why he looked so familiar, but she just couldn't place him. Sighing she tried to shake the feeling off for now. It would either come to her where she had seen him before or it wouldn't.

At his question she let out a slight laugh. Was she alright? How very hard it could be to answer such a simple question. Had she ever been alright? Probably not. Her whole life she had been haunted by visions of terrible things. The worst things had only happened after she died, but she had had glimpses of them her entire life. Apart from that she tended to see all the horrible things that happened to others. That she wasn't completely insane was probably a miracle. Apart from the whole insanity issue she had died, been a ghost and now was back in her body, either in afterlife or for some unknown reason back in the world of the living. So, was she alright?

"Not really, but that's nothing new," she said with a gesture of her arm as if to wave it off.

"I'm Vicki by the way," she added and tried to give him a smile.

Samuel frowned, looking at the woman.

She looked okay but that never really meant anything. People often looked fine but were in fact insane or evil or something.

Still though, she seemed okay.

He cleared his throat and stepped forward, offering his hand to her, "Samuel. Nice to meet you."

Vicki looked at his hand, then stepped forward and shook it. He didn't seem like a threat to her, she had no vision of impending doom and besides, she had already died. What more could possibly happen? She almost snorted at the thought. There was always more... always something worse to come. But luckily Samuel didn't attack her. He just shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," she said with a smile as she looked at him. He had brown hair, was good looking and somehow looked a little bit sad. And he still seemed familiar, but it wasn't coming back to her yet where she had seen him before.

"So, want to tell me where we are, what's going on?" she asked. If this was the afterlife some explanations would be nice. If it wasn't explanations would really, really be great.

Samuel offered her a smile, "I'm not sure. I just ended up here. I had gone out for a walk," which was sort of the truth though not completely, "and ended up here. Then I heard a rustling in the woods, and saw you. Pretty much the end of the story and not a very eye opening one at that. How about yourself?" he inquired, politely, trying to forget how nice it felt having her small delicate hand in his.

Vicki felt disappointed at hearing his words. He knew as much as she did, which was basically nothing.

She then thought for a moment about what to answer. Telling him that she died, became a ghost, and then sort of died again before waking up here didn't really seem like a good idea to tell a stranger.

"I woke up over there on the beach," she said instead, gesturing in the direction. "With no idea how I got there." Or how I got back into my body, she added in thoughts.

"Maybe..." Vicki didn't get to finish the sentence. Images suddenly rushed at her making her feel slightly dizzy. Vicki took a deep breath and tried to steady herself as her eyes glazed over from the vision. In a matter of seconds she was lost in it, no longer aware of her surroundings.

"Vicki?" Samuel asked, confused. She'd be fine only a second before.

"Vicki?" he said, cautiously putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking her.

What the hell was going on? he thought.

This was all too strange, even for him and that was saying a lot but as the moments passed, he became increasingly more worried.

Vicki was lost in images and scenes from the past, his past. She saw him as a child, then older, but it didn't really make sense. It seemed like out of a movie, a movie of the past, in a completely different time. She saw him with women, a lot of different women. Then she saw him with babies and older children. He seemed happy. But the happiness didn't last, it never did. It always ended in death, sorrow and loneliness. Vicki wasn't sure how many times, couldn't count and distinguish all the images and scenes she saw, they all came rushing at her too fast to take them in properly. Between scenes and pictures of Samuel and the people in his live she saw several of wolves, especially a white wolf. She didn't know why, didn't understand what the significance of the wolf was, but it was always there.

Another scene was playing out when Vicki suddenly heard a voice... no, his voice, but it didn't fit into the scene. It was calling her name. She concentrated on it as if it was a lifeline, and then used it to pull herself out of the vision.

Samuel's worried face came slowly into focus as her mind came back to reality. Her head pounding badly she took a deep breath, and then her legs gave in.

Samuel caught her effortlessly, hosting her up into his arms.

He carried her over to a nearby slab of rock and laid her own.

He brushed the hair back from her face, a worried look all across his face.

"What happened? I called your name several times but it was like... you were in a trance of some kind."

Vicki took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm herself down and fully come back to the present.

"Vision," she muttered. "I'm a level 9 clairvoyant," she admitted, then frowned. She usually didn't tell strangers her level. That could end badly. There weren't many clairvoyants as powerful as her. If the wrong people found out they might try to use her for their own personal gains. It was always best to be cautious. She usually was. But somehow Samuel made her feel... safe, as if she could trust him. Was it because she had a vision of him? Knowing so much about him already could have made her want to share something with him as well. Or maybe it was because of what she had seen. She didn't know everything about him, but she was sure that she knew what kind of person he was.

"Er... I'd appreciate it if you could keep that to yourself."

Samuel frowned. He wasn't sure what she meant by the "level 9" part but he got the gist of the rest. So she could see the future, interesting.

At her last statement, he laughed, "Who am I going to tell? Besides, who'd believe me?" he said with a smile. Though of course his siblings and father would but that was beside the point. People who could see the past or the future or whatever was rare and most people thought you were crazy. Still, he could see it worried her he might tell someone.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. So... what did you see?"

Vicki raised an eyebrow at his reaction. Why wouldn't people believe him? Yes, level 9's weren't exactly common, but people usually at least tried to find out if it was true. They tended to get excited at the possibility to find out about their own future, or better how to improve it.

"Thanks," she said, then sighed, not sure if she should tell him what she saw. He probably wouldn't like it.

"Glimpses of your past, I think," she admitted and looked at him uncertainly, hoping he wouldn't get mad. It wasn't like she chose to roam around in his life.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I can't really control the visions." She could use her gift whenever she wanted, but she had no control when visions just started.

Samuel's face changed into a frown. His eyes wandered back and forth as he processed what she said.

"My past? How much - what did you see?" he asked, hesitantly hoping maybe it was only the moments he was human and recent, when he'd been a Doctor.

Though part of him worried she'd seen too much, another part of him instinctively knew she wasn't a threat.

Vicki sighed and shook her head slightly, as if to clear it.

"I'm not really sure. I saw a lot, too much to process it all. And it didn't really make sense, not all of it at least. I saw you as a child, but it was odd, like you lived in the past..." her voice trailed off as she remembered the wolf. A wolf!

"Oh my god." Her eyes widened. How old could werewolves get? She didn't know that much about werewolves and she never believed that werewolves actually let the public know everything about them. Most people preferred to lock werewolves up after all. She was pretty sure that Kevin was older than he looked. But could werewolves be that old? Could Samuel actually have grown up that far in the past? She had seen it, and her visions rarely were wrong. At least the ones of the past. The future could always be changed.

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

Samuel started at her, stunned though he really shouldn't have been. She had said she was clairvoyant, hadn't she? He had just hoped she'd seen more or less normal moments but apparently not.

He could deny the truth but what would that get him so he took a breath, "Yes, I am. Is that a problem?" he asked, more than a little anxious of her answer and if he was honest with himself, fearful of rejection which considering how long he'd lived, but utter silliness.

"No," the word was out before she could even think about it.

"Most people might want to lock werewolves up before they can hurt someone, but I personally think that that's unfair and cruel. You're people, not monsters who can't control themselves. Well, maybe some are, but there are humans who in my opinion are monsters, too."

She gave him a small smile, hoping to reassure him. "You're secret is safe with me. A friend of mine is a werewolf, too."

He smiled back at her, though more than a little bewildered by the fact she so readily accepted who he was. She might be different herself but there was a huge difference between someone who saw the past and future and someone who turned into something else entirely.

"It doesn't ... scare you?"

Hearing his question Vicki let out a laugh. She just couldn't help herself.

"I've seen peoples worst scenario futures my entire life, have seen vampires, had visions of my friends being tortured and almost killed and have been right at the edge to a rift between our and the demon dimension, which I also had visions of since I was a child..." And I have sort of died twice, she added in thoughts, but decided not to say. "So no, you don't scare me."

When it was all out she blinked, slightly stunned that she actually said all that. Why was she so open with this stranger? Had she finally snapped?

"The only thing left that actually does scare me is that one day everything I've seen will finally make me go completely insane." Or maybe she already was. Why else would she tell him all of this?

"Well, I don't think you need to fear going insane - you sound pretty sane to me, a lot saner than a lot of other people I know, for sure," Samuel said, absently brushing away another piece of hair from her forehead.

"Are sure you're alright though? What did you see? Just me as a wolf or something else? I mean, how could you tell it was me?" he asked, intrigued.

Vicki smiled slightly at his words. It was good to hear them, even if she still worried. It had often been so hard to stay sane, though she suddenly realized that she was feeling better at the moment. Was it because she had died?

Feeling his fingers brush a strand of her hair away she shivered slightly then looked at him. For some reason that really felt... nice. She furrowed her brow. Why did that feel nice? She was a lesbian, and she loved Alex! But for some reason having Samuel so close made her feel... safe. Yes, she did feel safe, which was something she hadn't felt in a long time, maybe ever. She wasn't even going to think about what else she might be feeling...

"I'm fine," she said, trying to reassure him. "I've had visions that were a lot worse." She then thought for a moment. "I couldn't tell at first. I wasn't sure why I saw a wolf, or better wolves. But I saw you as a child, and you did not exactly grow up in modern times, did you? Add a wolf to that and well, it just made sense that you are a werewolf. I always thought werewolves lived longer than humans. Maybe not that long... how old are you anyway?" She asked curiously. "Not that you have to tell me."

Samuel chucked, "Let's just say I've lived numerous lifetimes. I've often wondered if I'd ever die - if it was even possible but as time goes on, I don't really think about it. To be honest, the thought of never dying, living forever but watching those you love, especially if they are human, die, can be ... depressing so it's best not to think too long about it. I'm glad you're okay though. You worried me there for a second," he said, giving her a smile.

Vicki nodded at his words. She knew what he meant; she had seen it in her visions. He had lost a lot of people, people he cared about.

"I'm fine," she said. "Nothing that hasn't happened before. And it'll happen again. Can't seem to get rid of those visions." Apparently not even dying managed that.

Her hand then found his and squeezed it gently. "Thanks for catching me. A few bruises less to worry about," she said jokingly.

He frowned at the thought of her being bruised and in pain though why it should matter so much, he couldn't say and didn't want to over analyze it either.

Then he sighed, turning and looking around them, "I wonder how we got here."

"Me, too," Vicki said, then shifted and pushed herself up.

"How about we have a look around? Maybe we can find out what happened and where we are," she suggested.


End file.
